In Which There Are Multiple Pairings
by EclecticRegard
Summary: A comedic view at many of the pairings in the show, including canon and non-canon.
1. Chapter 1

_Damn. This was goofy to write. ... Hope you enjoy it. _

WARNING: _Contains heterosexual and homosexual pairings, multiple-character bashing, and sorta pairing bashing. It's all tongue and cheek, kids. Meaning just for shits and giggles. I make fun of my own favorite pairing, so if you feel the need to flame me for bashing your favorite character or pairing, I'm going to give you my reply right now: Suck it. If you don't have a sense of humor then why are you reading a parody fic? Go bother somebody with the patience to deal with your retardedness. Thanks._

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own "House, M.D.", it's characters, or anything pertaining to it. I just own this story and it's plot._

**In Which There Are Multiple Pairings**

HouseCameron

Ever since their date, which Cameron had pretty much forced him into, he couldn't stop thinking about her. That long brown... or was it blonde? Either way, her long hair flowed so beautifully behind her as she walked into his office.

She stopped right in front of his desk, "House, I'm here to inform you that I will be inadvertently stalking you until you decide to accept my love. After you accept my love, regardless of whether or not you return it, we will date for about twenty episodes and have sex countless times before getting married and moving into a huge generic family home. Then I will be artificially inseminated by my dead husband's sperm and you will raise the child as your own, meanwhile secretly hating it because I would rather my child have the genes of some random man whose picture was only shown about one time in the show. Oh, and if you ever try to get rid of the problem with your leg, which makes you inexplicably attractive to me, I will divorce you and take everything you own."

They stared at each other in silence.

House's face broke into a big, goofy grin, "My darling Allison!"

"Oh Greg!" she cried, leaping across the desk and settling in his lap.

Wilson watched all of this though the glass door of his office, "It's so obvious they were meant for each other!"

HouseChase

"House, have you ever considered firing Dr. Chase?" Cuddy asked him as she walked into his office.

"Nope."

"Why not? He's screwed up multiple times!"

"Well, I suppose it's because I kinda promised his father I would look after him. Either that or the fact that he lets me sex him up."

"Wh-What?! House, it's inappropriate to have relationships with your employees!"

Before he could reply, a soft whimper emanated from somewhere under his desk, causing House to moan.

"I'd really love to chat right now, but I currently have an Aussie "down under" if you know what I mean." House waggled his eyebrows.

Without a word, Cuddy turned and scurried out of the office.

Chase sat back momentarily, "Is it really a good idea to be doing this in the office?"

House pressed a finger against his lips, "Sssh, you know thinking isn't your strong suit."

"Right." Chase smiled dumbly before continuing his minstrations.

In his office, Wilson scowled from his seat behind the glass door, "Dammit! My camera ran out of batteries! How am I supposed to film them now?!"

HouseWilson

Wilson stared back at House from across his desk, blinking in surprise at the confession he'd just heard, "H-How long... have you felt this way about me?"

"Well, that night we met and I got you out of prison and we got a hotel room and had wild sex definitely might be when I first started to be attracted to you."

"Y-You told me that that was just a freaky dream I had and made me think I was a closeted gay man all this time?!"

"Yep. Should've tipped you off when I knew about a dream that you didn't discuss with me."

"Ah. True."

"... Want to have more wild sex?"

Wilson shrugged, "Why not?"

HouseCuddy

He showed up on her doorstep late one night and began arguing with her. He wanted her to let him do whatever the hell he wanted with _his_ patient.

Before he knew what was happening, she shoved him against the door and wrapped her arms around him while placing a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Oh, Greg... Take me!"

"... If I do, can I do that really dangerous test that will most likely kill the patient and result in a lawsuit against the hospital?"

"Yes, fine, whatever! Do me, _now_."

"I knew you couldn't resist the ole' House charm."

"Actually, my date just rejected me. You're my rebound man tonight."

"Eh, whatever. I get free sex tonight!"

HouseForeman

"House, you're an insensitive bastard."

"And _you're_ a car thief."

"Asshole."

"Creepy-eyed freak."

"Fuck you."

"Let's have sex."

"I don't want to."

"Fine, I don't either."

"Now I want to because you don't, since I always have to do the opposite of what you do or say."

"... I'm getting confused."

"Me too. Let's just do this."

"I wanna top."

"So do I."

"If you don't let me top I'll fire you."

"Big deal. Cuddy will just re-hire me."

"Damn. Foiled again. I still refuse to be your bitch."

"I won't bottom either."

"... That was a pretty hot discussion. Still want to have sex?"

"Nah. That was good enough." Foreman reached into his pocket, "Cigarette?"

"Yes. I wish to bask in the afterglow."

-----

_Sorry. That probably only made sense to me/only amused me._

_The reason Wilson showed up randomly at the end of the first two was because I thought it was funny. ._. If you're looking for an explanation I offer you this: he's getting divorced again and most likely hasn't had sex in a good long while. And, apparently, making your own pornography film is better than going out and buying one._

_These were all of the ones for House. I'm hoping to do more crack pairings. So... if you wanna suggest a pairing be my guest and I'll see what I can do. However, if you request anything for the new team members, I will warn you that I will probably bash them harshly, since I kinda loathe them. Sorry__ ... I don't mind Amber, though. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Well... not much to be said. Except that if you're reading/enjoying this, be sure and thank _BandGeek58407_, since she's the only one who suggested pairings. I thank her too! :3_

WARNING:_Same warnings from chapter 1 apply, as well as a warning for some strong language. But, in PG-13 movies, the "f" word has to be used more than twice or so in order to up the rating. So I'm still in the clear. :D_

**In Which There Are Multiple Pairings**

Chapter 2

CuddyVogler

The large black man walked right into Cuddy's office with his usual smug demeanor, speaking in his smooth tone, "Dr. Cuddy, have you taken care of the "Dr. House problem" yet?"

The brunette sitting behind the desk looked up at him with slightly glazed over eyes, "No. I've been too busy with far more important things."

Vogler's brow wrinkled, "What the hell is more important than obeying my every order, no matter how pointless or stupid it may be since the writers would never end "House, M.D." so soon after it started?"

Cuddy got out of her chair and sauntered up to him. Without a word, she threw her arms around him. Well, she _tried_ to, anyways. Her arms weren't that long. (1)

"Dr. Cuddy--"

"Would you just shut your sexy pimp mouth for one minute?" she whispered, mashing their lips together.

After several passionate minutes, they pulled away, nearly gasping for air.

"V-Vogler... this will be the one and only time I ever offer you this since the woman writing this can barely contain her laughter as it progresses: I want to have sex."

"Well, that's nice. But how does that pertain to me?"

"I want sex with _you_, idiot."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Let's get it on, then."

"I have to top."

"Why?"

"Look, I know my boobs are huge and seem to have magical powers, but they can only cushion so much weight on my lungs."

"_God_ you're sexy when you indirectly call somebody fat."

ForemanCameron

He stretched out underneath the covers, wrapping an arm around her as she snuggled up against him.

His eyes stayed fixed on one spot in the room while he was in deep thought.

Cameron looked up and noticed this (she also noted that he was wide-eyed, but since it was Foreman she wasn't alarmed by the expression) and almost immediately her "annoying-as-hell-nosy-bitch" function was switched on, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing special."

"... I just gave you the most wild fuck of your life and you don't have anything special in mind? ... You _are_ a bastard." she smiled, "You don't have a physical or medical handicap, but you're an asshole who's awkward in a lot of social situations, so it's just as good and therefor keeps me interested in you."

"If I tell you what I was thinking, will you shut the hell up?" he sighed.

"Of course."

"I was just thinking that I must not be as revolting as Chase." Foreman informed her with a smirk.

She blinked in confusion, "What makes you think that?"

"Well, you didn't have to get high to sleep with me, did you?"

HouseThirteen

It was a heated moment on House's couch. Hands were roaming everywhere, as were mouths, over the skin that wasn't covered by their work clothes.

Thirteen panted as House began kissing her neck, allowing her to catch her breath, "T-Tell me again... why you love me..."

He smirked, "That's easy. I don't like commitment and since you have Huntington's it's likely that you'll keel over before this has a chance to get overly serious."

"Wow. Did you really just say that?"

"Yeah, why?"

"... I think the author can expect to get flames for that comment."

"Will you stop breaking the fourth wall and get back to rubbing against me?"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Kutner/Taub

"You're an idiot."

"Hey! I thought munchkins were supposed to be tiny, cute, and sweet, not almost exactly like a certain black character from the same show!"

"I'm nothing like Foreman."

"Prove it."

"Well, I sleep with_ you_, don't I? Foreman clearly only likes dying bisexuals." Taub asked with a blank face.

Kutner laughed, "Burn!"

"Look, I don't like foreplay. So either do me and get out or just get out before my wife comes home and finds me sleeping with male colleague _again_."

"Way to kill the mood. There's no way Mr. Happy will be able to get up now." Kutner pouted.

"You... named your penis... Mr. Happy." Taub deadpanned.

"Yeah. Why, what'd you name yours?"

"... Derik von Huge Schlong."

-----

1) _I'm not trying to be mean. I love Chi McBride._

_Extremely crackish... I dunno if it's any good, either. ._. I _do _know that it's significantly shorter than the first chapter._

_Suggest pairings, people! I know it won't kill you. They don't have to be canon or even popular non-canon. I mean, seriously: there was **CuddyVogler** in here. ... Just how popular is _that_? XD_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yep. More crack. And kinda short again. Sorry. Also, just because I don't use the pairings suggested doesn't mean I won't ever use them. I just chose the ones that I wanted to do right now. :3_

THANKS TO:Paint Me a Symphony_, _BandGeek58407_, and _Blarrg_ for the pairings they suggested!_

WARNING: _This chapter contains femslash, breaking the fourth wall, and even more crack! :D_

**In Which There Are Multiple Pairings **

Chapter 3

CuddyAmber

The blonde looked extremely surprised when a pair of giant breasts were all but thrusted at her, "D-Dr. Cuddy, what--"

A finger was placed on her lips, "Don't. Don't fight it. I know you feel the same way I do."

"Well, I mean, yeah... Who _wouldn't _want to sleep with a body attached to such an amazing rack?" Amber nodded appreciatively at the older woman's chest, "But... we've barely shared a whole conversation. How the hell did you manage to fall for me?"

"Oh, that's easy. Remember that episode where House told Wilson that you were just like him? Well... since it's canon for me to love House, the writer figured that would help explain why I would love you in this non-canon pairing."

Amber took Cuddy's face in her hands and pulled her close for a sweet kiss, "Sex me up, my queen!"

Cuddy blinked, "... Now that you mention it, I don't really know how lesbians have sex."

Amber sighed, "Seriously? Well first, you--"

"_Wait_! This isn't a smut!fic! Say something witty or funny and cut the scene off before you tell me!"

"Okay." Amber took a moment to think, "_'A smoking section in a restaurant is like a peeing section in a swimming pool.'_" (1)

VoglerTritter

The door to Michael Tritter's office flew open and in walked the large black man. Tritter stared at him for a moment before his face broke out into a goofy grin, "Pookie!"

"Hey, sweet thang." Vogler walked over to him, pinning him against the wall, "Are you ready for some more bad-guyshipping?"

"Hell yeah. But first things first: we've never met. How did we turn into a couple?"

Vogler raised a brow, "That's true... You didn't even show up until season three. Maybe somebody's just screwing with us."

Tritter shrugged, "Either way... we both hate House, so we'll make the perfect team!"

"Oh, yeah. Now get prepared to be violated rectally."

"If only House would've said that to me... I'd been in love with him instead."

HouseRidiculously Old Fraud (ROF)

"Oh, Ridiculously Old Fraud, you're so sexy." House stated nonchalantly.

"... You _do_ realize that I'm probably not much older than you."

"Yes, but the last time we had sex, _you're_ the one who almost went into cardiac arrest."

"Anybody would have gone into cardiac arrest after what you'd suggested! That isn't even in the Kama Sutra!"

"C'mon, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Must've left it in my other pants. Now then, we've been sleeping together for nearly three months. When are you going to own up to your end of the deal and hire me as a doctor?"

"Actually, I had planned on you biting it by now." House frowned.

"So, you were just using me?"

"Yep."

"I see." ROF paused, "Wanna use me again?"

"Why not? Cuddy's not due to come back to her office for another hour, which gives us plenty of time to use her desk."

"She has a couch, you know."

"Yes, but it will make her even more disgusted when she finds out that we made dirty all over her paper work."

Mr. House SeniorDr. Chase Senior

The older Australian doctor walked up to the war veteran, "So, our sons work together."

"Yep."

"... We should be in love."

"_Take me_!!!"

"Wotcher!"

CuddyCameron

Cuddy walked into her office and found Cameron crying on her couch. With a sigh, she went over to the woman and sat next to her, "What happened now?"

"H-House rejected me again!!! Why can't he see that we're perfect for each other?!"

"... Probably because you're not. Face it, two crazy's don't make a good couple. However--" Cuddy took Cameron's chin in her hand and turned her head so that they were facing each other, "--one crazy and a big chest do."

"O-Oh, Dr. Cuddy! Please, take advantage of me in my heightened emotional state and make yourself appear bad in the eyes of the fans!" Cameron sobbed.

Her lips closed over the younger brunette's, "Hey, I'm only a sexual deviant in this fiction world."

"You _do _realize that the show's fiction, too, right?"

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. I was too busy nearly mouth raping you."

-----

1) _I seriously saw that phrase on a bumper sticker. :|_

_Still don't think it's funny... D: Especially the HouseROF and Mr. House SeniorDr. Chase Senior ones... Though adding the _"Wotcher!"_at the end made me giggle. XD ... Is that even an Australian saying? Well, it's either that or British. _

_I was going to do WilsonTritter at the end, but my brain died after the _"mouth raping"_comment of Cuddy's. XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't think that this is one of my better writings, because I've been angsting in real life and sorta didn't have my usual "parody flare". D: _

THANKS TO: Sarcastic Procrastinator-AMLF, shamenteen, and yaoiwish

**In Which There Are Multiple Pairings**

Chapter 4

WilsonTritter

"I... I can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Having sex with you. I feel bad, like I'm betraying my best friend."

"Oh, don't feel bad." Tritter cooed, caressing Wilson's cheek.

Wilson blinked, "I never thought of it that way."

"Now that you've been reassured, can we get back to rutting like animals?"

"You're so romantic!" Wilson swooned.

"I know."

HouseWilsonKutner-watching

Wilson panted, pushing back a bit, "H-House, wait."

The diagnostician groaned, "What now?"

"I just... it feels like someone's watching us."

"Oh, don't pay them any mind. Kutner promised that he wouldn't make any noise during."

"Y-You invited Kutner to watch us have sex?!" Wilson blanched.

"Yeah, so? He's done it before." House shrugged.

Wilson scowled, "Well, dammit, does he at least _pay_ to watch us?!"

"Duh. What kind of idiot do you take me for?"

KutnerWilson

The younger doctor appeared in Wilson's office doorway out of the blue one day, "So... House told me that you don't have very high standards."

Wilson looked up at him from his paperwork, "I have a drug addict for a best friend, Kutner. Of _course_ I don't have high standards."

"Does that mean that I have a shot at getting you in bed?"

"Well... you're right between my "No-way-in-hell" and "Hell-yes-please" lines. What do you have to offer that would tip the scales towards the "Hell-yes-please"?"

"If you sleep with me then I promise that I won't kill myself towards the end of Season Five and cause House to have some sort of mental break-down that leads to an angst-y car ride and ends with you surprisingly not crying like a baby as you watch him walk into the mental hospital."

Wilson rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "You drive a hard bargain. And since the woman writing this thought that the writers having you kill yourself was the most ridiculous way to get you off of the show, I have no choice but to accept your offer."

"_God _I love fangirls. I swear you won't be disappointed."

"I'm sure I will be at some point, but that's to be expected. You're nothing but a twelve-year-old inside a thirty-year-old's body."

"Wow... fanfiction Wilson is a bit of a dick, huh?"

"Only this one time."

ForemanChase

The two doctors kissed each other sloppily as they stumbled into the Australian's home. They began tearing each other's clothes off, leaving a trail as they made their way to the bedroom.

"Foreman..." Chase moaned, tossing his head back as the African-American sucked and kissed his throat.

"Mmm?"

"Is... Is it true? What they say about black men, I mean."

"I guess. I don't waste my time checking out other black guy's cocks."

"Then, what do you do for fun?"

"Violate Australians and fall in love with dying bisexuals."

"You're such a good role model. Your future children will be lucky, so long as they don't inherit your huge-eyed-ness."

"One can only hope."

WilsonLucas

Wilson glared at the younger man sitting on his couch. He placed his hands on his hips, prepared to give him quite a scolding for breaking-and-entering. That's when he noticed just how cute and boyish the detective was, just like him.

It was clear that they were meant to be.

He sat down next to him, placing a hand on Lucas' knee, "You've been stalking me at the request of my closest friend."

"... Yes."

"Was it part of the investigation to go through my underwear drawer?"

Lucas had the grace to look embarrassed, "Well, no... I did that on my own."

"Why?"

"A souvenir. I inadvertently fall in love with all the people I'm paid to stalk."

"Wow. You're a bit of a slut."

"Have you _seen _my face? I'm fucking adorable."

"Indeed." Wilson nodded, getting on top of him.

"You don't waste any time, do you?"

"I've been married three times. They took all my free time in the divorce settlements."

"Ah."

-----

_... I seriously do hate that they randomly made Kutner kill himself._


	5. Chapter 5

_Very short because I feel bad for letting my work get to me so bad that I don't feel like writing. So sorry. I know I suck. D: ... I've come to a conclusion of sorts: I like whoring Kutner out. Because it's fun._

THANKS TO: shamenteen, yaoiwish, _and _SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF.

**In Which There Are Multiple Pairings **

Chapter 5

ChaseKutner

"Ugh. Oh-Oh god, Chase!"

"K-Kutner!! Agh!!"

"_Christ_!!"

The two young doctors collapsed in a heap on the blonde's bed, panting heavily.

With a sigh from his spot in the closet, Wilson took out his cellphone and dialed House's number, "Hey, you were right. Neither of them know what sex is."

"_Really? What'd they do instead_?"

"They just sat on the bed and mimicked noises that they'd heard being made on some pornography and tired themselves out."

"... _How did either of them make it past kindergarten_?"

HouseLucas

"I spied on Wilson some more today."

"Well, good for you. You did your job. Would you like a cookie?" House snarked.

"No... I'd prefer something a little bit more satisfying, _without_ the risk of cavities." Lucas waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

House sighed, "Well... you're no Wilson, but you're willing to have sex with me free of charge. I suppose I could manage screwing your brains out."

"That's all I've ever asked from you."

"Yeah. ... Speaking of which, stop calling my apartment and leaving thirty messages on my answering machine_ per night_."

"I can't help that I miss my Greg-muffin!"

"... If you weren't so adorable, I'd surgically remove your tongue."

KutnerCole

"You _bastard_! You were trying to get me fired!" Kutner scowled, storming past his ex-friend.

"Yes, but I only did so because I wanted to get married and let you be a stay-at-home mom!"

"A mom?! Don't I need to be able to give birth to have babies?"

"...Well, you remember that Arnold Schwarzenegger movie 'Junior'? Scientists used that movie's plot to figure out a way for men to give birth." Cole was lying through his teeth, but if he knew Kutner as well as he thought...

Kutner stared, "Really?"

"Yes, really. But only if the prospective mom doesn't get mad at the prospective father every time he tries to get them fired."

Kutner sighed, "Fine. But if I don't get pregnant within two months, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

"Fair enough." Cole smiled; that was two months of constant sex. How could he have possibly said 'no'?

-----

_They're terrible, I know. I'm just trying to force the creative energy back into my brain after my job sucked it dry._

_That movie _'Junior' _seriously does exist. If you're looking for a good laugh that involves the Governator becoming a pregnant wuss then watch it! Oh, and Danny DeVito's the one who implanted the fertilized egg into him... so Danny DeVito got him pregnant. And then I laughed even more at the complete disgusting-ness of that thought._

_Oh, and there's no denying that Chase and Kutner are the biggest idiot doctors _ever_. And yet we all love them._


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh my god! This is the last chapter!!! No, I'm not playing. I'm ending it here. _

THANKS TO: BandGeek58407, Paint Me a Symphony, Ann Onimus, yaoiwish

WARNING: All the usual warnings apply, but I thought you all should know that I bash Stacy like there's no tomorrow. After one episode, that bitch just got on my freaking nerves.

**In Which There Are Multiple Pairings**

Chapter 6

CuddyStacy

"Doctor Cuddy, I'm glad you could find the time to visit me. I need to talk to you about Greg." Stacy informed her boss from behind her desk.

Cuddy sighed, "How many times are we going to have conversations that revolve around your obsession with House? For god's sake, either leave your husband or don't! You're driving the writer of this crap crazy!"

"Actually, I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be a creepy obsessive loser about House any more. I'm going to be a creepy obsessive loser about _you_. And as for my husband, I'm sure he'd be thrilled to find out that his wife's having an affair with another woman."

Cuddy stared at the less-attractive woman, "You're... not serious, are you?"

"As serious as a heart attack. I even want to take you up to the rooftop and have an angsty conversation with you." Stacy got to her feet and walked over to Cuddy.

Cuddy gasped softly, "Y-You love me that much??"

"Yes."

"Well, what the hell?" Cuddy shrugged, "I'll play along."

Stacy smiled, "Oh, good."

Cuddy took in a breath before complaining, "Oh _woe_ is me! The woman I love won't leave her husband for me!"

"Wow, you've got Greg down pretty good."

CameronThirteen

"So... explain to me why I'm inexplicably in love with you." Cameron whispered, laying on the bed next to Thirteen and intertwining their fingers.

"I have a deadly disease." Thirteen said huskily.

"Oh, god... Again...!" Cameron moaned.

"I'm going to die before my time!"

"Oh! That's the sexiest thing I've ever heard!" Cameron cried, rolling on top of Thirteen and kissing her.

From inside the closet, Wilson turned to look at House, "No _wonder_ she terrifies you."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut the hell up. They're about to do it again."

Nurse BrendaHospital Pharmacist

They stumbled into the supply closet, ripping at each other's clothes as they shared a heated kiss.

"Oh, Hospital Pharmacist..." Nurse Brenda moaned softly when he began kissing her neck.

"Nurse Brenda... you can call me by my real name."

"But, nobody knows your real name. Well, at least the author can't remember whether it was ever said or not."

"It's _beep beep beep_." he stated.

"... What?"

"_Beep beep beep_!"

"Ack!" Nurse Brenda sat up, eyes wide. Her alarm clock was going off. With a wary groan, she shut it off, "God I hate fangirls... I've never even _talked_ to the guy on screen."

ForemanCuddy

"Doctor Foreman, you can't be serious." Cuddy stared at him with surprise.

"Oh, I'm very serious. It was one of my conditions for returning."

"I thought you were joking!"

"I never joke." he deadpanned.

"How could anybody tell with that expressionless face?!"

"... Damn Taub for his comment..." Foreman sighed, "So, are we going to do this or not?" (1)

"Well... okay. Just remember that I'm your boss. My huge breasts will always rule over your huge eyes."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

HouseTaub

"This isn't working out like I'd hoped..." Taub grumbled. He was having quite a tough time trying to kiss his boss.

"Well, how about getting a stool to stand on? Then you'll at least be half my size instead of a fourth my size." House stated cheerfully.

"Oh, ha ha. Be nice or I won't give you a sucker later."

"But I thought you _liked _sucking--"

"I didn't mean _that_! God, just shut up and do me before I change my mind."

"Oh, that charm of yours must be how you won your wife. Either that or your short stature. I'm sure any woman would love a pocket-sized husband."

"Again, ha ha."

-----

1) _The comment Foreman is referring to is the one that Taub made to Thirteen:_ "This is Foreman on the saddest day of his life." Blank stare. "Now this is Foreman on the happiest day of his life." Blank stare. _Because that was how Taub really won me over._

_... I love Nurse Brenda._

_I made fun of the House that was there during those episodes that Stacy was there... because he was such a whiny little girl about the whole thing. Yeah, I hate the man that he became while she was there... and I hate her. She annoyed me so badly with her constant "Should I leave my poor, handicapped husband or should I go back to my poor, handicapped boyfriend?". Seriously, by the second episode that she was in, I was almost screaming at her to make up her damn mind and get it over with already. (END OF RANT)_

_This really was _**The End**_, because I want to move on with other things. I enjoyed writing though, and I thank you all for giving me suggestions and for reading._


End file.
